Natalie Carlisle
Natalie Carlisle is the Daughter of John Howlett Sr. and Lexi Parker and is the youngest Member of the Howlett Bloodline. Born To Lexi Parker and her new husband Tim Carlisle in 1992. she grew up not knowing of her lineage, Believing Tim to be her Father. She Learned of Her true identity in 2009 when she turned 17 and her Magic Abilities Began to Manifest. Not much else is known, other than that she has a boyfriend, Jack King, who is From a Witch Hunter Bloodline and Protects her. In 2012, Natalie Decided to track down her birth family online, Hoping to find a last name to track. She discovered the name Howlett, And after much help from Jack, went to New York City to contact Lucas and John Howlett Jr., Her Brothers. While both were surprised at her visit, the both revealed that they did know of her existence. As of 2013, both John & Melanie Whitmore are currently Training her In both Magic & Hunting. in 2013 for her 21st birthday John gifted her with A Howlett Family Ring, Officially Welcoming Her to the Family. Powers And Abilities Magic - '''As a member of the Howlett Family, Natalie is a very powerful witch, possessing great natural talent through her family line she easily adapted to her studies and has grown to be highly capable. '''Expert Markswoman - Through her training with the hunters, Natalie has shown high proficiency with firearms, easily taking down multiple witch hunters in seconds with a stolen handgun. 'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist '- After training with the hunters, Natalie has quickly progressed into a formidable fighter, beating her boyfriend Jack King, a highly skilled witch hunter in his own right, during a sparring match as well as easily defeat numerous witch hunters during the hunter's raid on their headquarters. Her combat combat style seems to incorperate Juijitsu, Capoeira, Leopard and Monkey style Kung-Fu, Karate, Jeet Kun do and Wushu. 'Skilled Escape Artist - '''Despite no formal training, Natalie has been shown to easily escape handcuffs in a matter of seconds and is implied to possess moderate lock-picking skills. It is unknown if these skills have improved since being trained by her siblings. '''Thief '- Natalie has shown skills in pickpocketing, easily swiping her stepfather's wallet when she was a teenager. It is unknown if these skills have improved after training with her siblings. 'Expert Investigator - '''While still in college, Natalie was able to track down her blood family with only a surename to go by. '''Spellcasting - '''Since she has begun her training with her siblings, Natalie has become a very capable spellcaster, learning Latin, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, and Nahuatl to near fluency within a year. '''Multilingual '- Besides spellcasting languages, Natalie also learned Spanish and French fluently in high school, and has learned Japanese to near fluency since learning under her family. 'Mythological Knowledge '- Natalie has become very knowledgable about many myths and legends since learning from her family. '''Mid-Level Astral Perception - '''Through rituals and spells since she begun practicing magic, Natalie has gained the ability to see ghosts regardless of intangibilty, as well as moderately detect magical markers not normally seen by human senses. Category:Characters